Te Encontrar
by Hannah Guimaraes
Summary: Tanto pra ele, tanto pra ela, tudo não passava de um terrível mal entendido. A única coisa que ela queria, era encontrar ele e dizer o quanto fazia falta. Já ele, não sabia mais o que fazer pra conseguir encontrar ela. SONGFIC DG


**Disclamer:** São todos da Rowling, os peguei emprestados.

* * *

**Te Encontrar**

_Eu ando contra o vento, __  
__No meu caminho sonhos e ilusões __  
__E ando contra o tempo, __  
__Vou tentando achar as direções_

O vento gélido tocava a sua pele alva e quente, a neve fazia com que seus cabelos vermelhos, já totalmente bagunçados, se destacassem no meio da imensidão branca que estava as ruas de Londres naquele noite.

_Ando tão só, __  
__Ando tão só, querendo te encontrar_

Ele estava em casa, olhando através da janela para a neve que agora caia lá fora. Aquele rosto vinha a sua mente novamente. Não que ele algum dia tivesse deixado de estar lá. Via aqueles mesmos traços na sua cabeça a todo instante desde que se separaram. Desde o dia em que seu pai interferiu a sua vida, desde o dia que perdera a cabeça e disse tanto desaforos para Gina. Mesmo ele sempre sabendo que ela era a pessoa mais importante no mundo pra ele. Não podia desapontar sua família. Agora ele só pensava que sua família deveria ir pro inferno, onde ela deveria de estar agora. Eles nunca mais se viram. Ela mandou uma carta terminando com tudo. O jeito cordial como escreveu o seu nome e seu último "Adeus", foi como se nada daquilo tivesse tido importância pra ela, como se aquilo tivesse sido apenas mais um momento na sua vida. Mais ele sabia que era ao contrário, tudo aquilo ainda fazia parte da vida dela como fazia parte da dele. Procurou-a incansáveis vezes, foi a todos os lugares onde ela poderia estar. Ela havia sumido apenas para nunca mais precisar proferir um 'Olá' à ele. Ela se afastara por completo. E só ele sabia como aquilo ainda doía. Duvidara até que algum dia aquilo parasse de doer.  
Ainda guardava aquela carta. Não só em sua gaveta, mais em sua mente. Cada palavra estava ali, viva dentro da memória dele. Ele apenas ainda tentava assimilar tudo. O sofrimento que sentia era maior do que tudo. Aquilo o ferira mais que uma maldição. Nunca mais seria o mesmo, não sem ela.

_Eu ando no acaso, __  
__Vendo vestígios que possam me levar __  
__E ando no destino, __  
__Contando as ruas que posso te encontrar_

Ela subia uma ladeira íngreme, a neve ainda a cair sobre sua face. Cada vez mais forte. Mais ela não iria parar até chegar. Precisava falar com ele, se explicar, não podia mais deixar isso passar. Ela precisava dele. Não precisava mais lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Que se dane o orgulho! Queria apenas ele, pra sempre.  
Jogou o capuz preto sobre seus cabelos ruivos e continuou a andar. Lembrou-se dos olhos dele. Aqueles olhos que variam do cinza ao azul de acordo com seu humor. Era o que ela achava mais fascinante em Draco. Precisava encarar aqueles olhos de novo. Sorriu internamente e continuou a andar de cabeça baixa, tentando proteger-se do vento cada vez mais forte.

_Ando tão só, __  
__Ando tão só, querendo te encontrar..._

Ele encostou a testa no vidro da janela. Seus pelos de arrepiaram com o contato do vidro gélido, mais ele não se importava. Lembrava dos belos momentos que eles viveram juntos. Das incansáveis brigas, que normalmente acabavam com um "Vai pro Inferno Malfoy" e ele respondia "Já estou nele Weasley, já estou nele". E elas nunca duravam muito. Eles necessitavam um do outro e sabiam disso. E então a lembrança do dia em que se declarou pra ela veio a sua mente. Quem ouve que um Malfoy se declarou, ainda mais pra uma Weasley, não acredita, mais foi o que aconteceu, numa noite fria como aquela, onde a neve caia sobre a cabeça de ambos.  
Foi quando ouviu uma batida na porta, acompanhada de mais três. Despertando-o dos devaneios. Desencostou-se do vidro, hesitante, e foi tender a porta. Não estava esperando visitas.

Ao abrir viu Virginia Weasley parada a porta, ofegante, com os cabelos cheios de flocos de neve e a pele ao mesmo tempo pálida, pelo vento e corada pelo esforço.

Ao ouvir o estalo da chave na porta ela levantou a cabeça e retirou o capuz. Seu coração estava saindo pela boca. Na mesma hora que ele apareceu à porta, ela o abraçou fortemente que ele, depois do momento de surpresa, retribuiu, colocando seu rosto sobre os cabelos dela. Todo o frio que ela sentia foi embora com aquele braço, toda a insegurança de ambos, se dissipou e foi levada pelo vento.

Ficaram lá, abraçados. Quanto tempo? Nenhum dos dois saberia responder. Eles não estavam preocupados com isso. Queriam sentir-se seguros, queriam sentir que estavam novamente juntos. Nenhum dos dois falava nada, não queriam estragar o momento com palavras tolas. Afinal, um gesto vale mais que mil delas.  
Ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio estabelecido. Desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e o encarou. Abriu a boca, esperando que as palavras saíssem, mais ele a silenciou com um beijo doce e suave.  
O beijo foi se aprofundando a cada segundo. Ambos ansiavam por aqueles lábios, aqueles toques, aqueles gestos. Esperaram por aquele momento muito tempo.  
Draco interrompeu o beijo e apoiou sua testa a dela, fazendo os narizes se tocarem. Agora ambos se olhavam com intensidade. Esperando saber o que o outro estava pensando.

Aqueles olhos castanhos estavam de volta, mais brilhantes que nunca. Era a única coisa em que ele pensava. Então a felicidade tomou conta dele rapidamente. Era aquilo que tanto queria, olhar para aqueles olhos novamente, olhá-los e dizer para si mesmo que eram seus. E que nunca mais deixaria que eles fossem embora. Nunca mais.

Encarava aqueles olhos misteriosos, agora azuis. Queria olhar sempre para eles, necessitava do dono daquele olhar.  
Ele estava feliz e ela podia sentir a felicidade dele invadindo-a por completo. Começou a procurar dentro daquele olhar o amor que ele sentia por ela e ainda estava lá, como ela conseguiu sentir. Nada do que tinham passado estava esquecido. Ela sabia. Ele era dela, agora e sempre.  
Um sorriso se abriu involuntariamente no rosto dela.

_... E nunca sei com que sorriso vou te achar __  
__Mesmo escondido eu preciso ver você __  
__Eu ando tão só, querendo te encontrar..._

- Sabe deveríamos terminar mais vezes. – ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Aprendera com o melhor. Era a convivência.

- Como assim? – ele parecia confuso. Aquilo sim era a parte em que ela se sentia mais feliz. A hora em que quebrava as barreiras do inalcançável Draco Malfoy.

- Porque só assim, você aprende a beijar decentemente Malfoy – ela disse divertida.

A cara de indignação já brotara no rosto dele e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ela o beijou novamente, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

**

* * *

N/A: Caramba, essa fic foi escrita a mais de um ano. Então dêem um desconto. E ela é pequena sim, sabe aquela coisa de primeiras fics. UHEUIEHUIEHEH. Só tinha postado ela no PotterVillage, mais ai resolvi postar ela aqui.**

Bom, espero que vocês gostem, desculpe se tiver alguns erros, eu li e reli, acabei não achando nada.

Essa a primeira das fics que eu resolvi postar, mais depois vou postando mais, se alguém ler né?

EHUEHIUEHIUEHIEUH

Bom, se quiserem contato/dar sugestão e/ou reclamação: hannah. 


End file.
